Проклятието на черните рицари - Завръщането на Драган IV
Старт: 24 Януари 2018 Край: 20 Февруари 2018 Main Progress *350 Перла на проклятието = Могъща перла на проклятието *700 Перла на проклятието = Могъща перла на проклятието *1050 Перла на проклятието = Могъща перла на проклятието *1400 Перла на проклятието = Могъща перла на проклятието *1750 Перла на проклятието = Могъща перла на проклятието *2100 Перла на проклятието = Могъща перла на проклятието *2450 Перла на проклятието = Могъща перла на проклятието *2800 Перла на проклятието = Могъща перла на проклятието *3150 Перла на проклятието = Могъща перла на проклятието *3500 Перла на проклятието = Могъща перла на проклятието *3850 Перла на проклятието = Могъща перла на проклятието *4200 Перла на проклятието = Могъща перла на проклятието *4550 Перла на проклятието = Могъща перла на проклятието *4900 Перла на проклятието = Могъща перла на проклятието x2 *5250 Перла на проклятието = Златна обица Предизвикателства Спри Лудият Професор= Сървъри: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor 26 Януари 12:00 (CEST UTC+1) 30 Януари 00:00 (CEST UTC+1) Server: Agathon 26 Януари 18:00 (CEST UTC+1) 30 Януари 06:00 (CEST UTC+1) Server: Tegan 26 Януари 21:00 (CEST UTC+1) 30 Януари 09:00 (CEST UTC+1) *50 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix *125 Cursed Candy = 10 *190 Cursed Candy = Large Gem Bag *260 Cursed Candy = 10 *335 Cursed Candy = Dragan Reward Chest 1 *410 Cursed Candy = 20 *490 Cursed Candy = Administrator's Chest *575 Cursed Candy = 20 *665 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix *760 Cursed Candy = 30 *885 Cursed Candy = Foxarrific Chest of Elemental Intel *960 Cursed Candy = 30 *1075 Cursed Candy = Sharp-eyed Raven *1200 Cursed Candy = 40 *1335 Cursed Candy = Rune of Regeneration *1485 Cursed Candy = 40 *1700 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix x2 & Delirium of Professor J achievement *1700 Cursed Candy = 100 Total = file:drak14.png 300 |-|Задръж Атаката= Сървъри: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor 2 Януари 12:00 (CEST UTC+1) 6 Януари 00:00 (CEST UTC+1) Server: Agathon 2 Януари 18:00 (CEST UTC+1) 6 Януари 06:00 (CEST UTC+1) Server: Tegan 2 Януари 21:00 (CEST UTC+1) 6 Януари 09:00 (CEST UTC+1) *50 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix *125 Cursed Candy = 10 *190 Cursed Candy = Dragan Reward Chest 2 *350 Cursed Candy = Administrator's Chest *380 Cursed Candy = 20 *515 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix x2 *620 Cursed Candy = 20 *730 Cursed Candy = Foxarrific Chest of Elemental Intel *890 Cursed Candy = 30 *930 Cursed Candy = Moon Chest *1180 Cursed Candy = Revenant *1270 Cursed Candy = 50 *1440 Cursed Candy = Rune of Grand Persistence *1750 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix x3 *1870 Cursed Candy = 60 *2200 Cursed Candy = Radiant Gem Bag x2 *2470 Cursed Candy = 70 *2800 Cursed Candy = Rune of Regeneration *3100 Cursed Candy = 80 *3700 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix x4 & The Knights of the Round Taffy achievement *3700 Cursed Candy = 100 Total = file:drak14.png 440 |-|Mystra's Reconquest= Сървъри: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor 9nd February 12:00 (CEST UTC+1) 13th February 00:00 (CEST UTC+1) Server: Agathon 9nd February 18:00 (CEST UTC+1) 13th February 06:00 (CEST UTC+1) Server: Tegan 9nd February 21:00 (CEST UTC+1) 13th February 09:00 (CEST UTC+1) *60 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix *120 Cursed Candy = 10 *190 Cursed Candy = Large Gem Bag *260 Cursed Candy = 10 *335 Cursed Candy = Dragan Reward Chest 1 *425 Cursed Candy = 20 *490 Cursed Candy = Administrator's Chest *650 Cursed Candy = 20 *665 Cursed Candy = Dragan Reward Chest 3 *870 Cursed Candy = Foxarrific Chest of Elemental Intel *920 Cursed Candy = 30 *1120 Cursed Candy = Rune of Grand Persistence *1175 Cursed Candy = 30 *1370 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix *1435 Cursed Candy = 40 *1595 Cursed Candy = Moon Chest *1780 Cursed Candy = 50 *1995 Cursed Candy = Rune of Regeneration *2100 Cursed Candy = 50 *2500 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix x2 & Island Fever achievement *2500 Cursed Candy = 100 Total = file:drak14.png 360 |-|Nightmare on Birch Street= Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag & Balor 15nd February 12:00 (CEST UTC+1) 20th February 00:00 (CEST UTC+1) Server: Agathon 15nd February 18:00 (CEST UTC+1) 20th February 06:00 (CEST UTC+1) Server: Tegan 15nd February 21:00 (CEST UTC+1) 20th February 09:00 (CEST UTC+1) *60 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix *120 Cursed Candy = 30 *190 Cursed Candy = Dragan Reward Chest 3 *500 Cursed Candy = 30 *590 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix x3 *770 Cursed Candy = Administrator's Chest *900 Cursed Candy = 40 *1290 Cursed Candy = Dragan Reward Chest 4 *1360 Cursed Candy = 50 *1450 Cursed Candy = Foxarrific Chest of Elemental Intel *1950 Cursed Candy = 50 *2330 Cursed Candy = Moon Chest & Rune of Grand Persistence *2750 Cursed Candy = 60 *3550 Cursed Candy = Radiant Gem Bag x4 & Flame of a Phoenix x4 *4100 Cursed Candy = 70 *5100 Cursed Candy = Gilded Clover *6050 Cursed Candy = 80 *6200 Cursed Candy = Rune of Regeneration *8000 Cursed Candy = Flame of a Phoenix x7 *8300 Cursed Candy = A Fountain Full of Sweets achievement *8300 Cursed Candy = 190 Total = file:drak14.png 600 Глоби за вход Предизвикателство 1 Professor Jullov's Lab Normal= |-|Painful= |-|Excruciating= |-|Fatal= |-|Infernal I= |-|Infernal II= |-|Infernal III= Предизвикателство 2 Black Knights' Battleground Normal= |-|Painful= |-|Excruciating= |-|Fatal= |-|Infernal I= |-|Infernal II= |-|Infernal III= Предизвикателство 3 Mystra at Night Normal= |-|Painful= |-|Excruciating= |-|Fatal= |-|Infernal I= |-|Infernal II= |-|Infernal III= Предизвикателство 4 Wild Forest at Night Normal= |-|Painful= |-|Excruciating= |-|Fatal= |-|Infernal I= |-|Infernal II= |-|Infernal III= Магазин | | |} Grima's Shop Локаций Castle Ravencaw Enter Castle Ravencaw through Kingshill. *Farming map. *7 difficulties available. *Entrance is free except in Infernal III mode where you will have to pay 120x Fragment of Infernal Passage. *Collect Cursed Pearls from Knights, monsters, barrels, and chests. * Cursed Pearls unlock additional dungeons in the corners of Castle Ravencaw. * Empowered Cursed Pearls are dropping from the bosses in Gloomy Pastures, Dungeon in the Sulfur Desert, Dragan's Excavation Site and Iron Forest at Night. You will have to kill all monsters in order to spawn the bosses (The Headless Horseman, Summoned Demon, Summoned King Heredur and Sargon's Corpse) they are dropping Empowered Cursed Pearls. Куест сандъци Gloomy Pastures Normal= |-|Painful= |-|Excruciating= |-|Fatal= |-|Infernal I= |-|Infernal II= |-|Infernal III= Map quest: A Headless Fight Dungeon in the Sulfur Desert Normal= |-|Painful= |-|Excruciating= |-|Fatal= |-|Infernal I= |-|Infernal II= |-|Infernal III= Map quest: Call a Foe Dragan's Excavation Site Normal= |-|Painful= |-|Excruciating= |-|Fatal= |-|Infernal I= |-|Infernal II= |-|Infernal III= Map quest: A Royal Threat Iron Forest at Night Normal= |-|Painful= |-|Excruciating= |-|Fatal= |-|Infernal I= |-|Infernal II= |-|Infernal III= Map quest: The Walking Dead Dragan's Refuge Ghastly Grave Cursed amphoras Unique Items Dragan's Protective Armor *Dragan's Battleworn Cloak *Dragan's Battleworn Pauldrons *Dragan's Battleworn Robes / Dragan's Battleworn Mail / Dragan's Battleworn Jerkin *Dragan's Incensed Staff / Bow / Sword / Shotgun Dragan's Rageful Armor *Dragan's Bellicose Helmet *Dragan's Bellicose Boots *Dragan's Bellicose Gloves *Dragan's Grim Signet Ring Crafting Dragan's Weapon Get all 4 parts from administrators in each map and from progress bar. To craft the weapon you must combine 4 parts at the workbench: * Mysterious Weapon Pattern (part 1/4). Obtainable at Gloomy Pastures & from Administrator's Chest * Dire Ore (part 2/4). Obtainable at Dragan's Excavation Site & from Administrator's Chest * Dragan's Sigil (part 3/4). Obtainable at Dungeon in the Sulfur Desert & from Administrator's Chest * Dragan's Breath (part 4/4). Obtainable at Iron Forest at Night & from Administrator's Chest Dragan's Weapon Enchantments Besides the regular version of the weapon (coloured in Light Blue), there exist 3 "enchanted" versions: * Fiery (Coloured in Red) Gives Fire resistance. * Poisonous (Coloured in Green) Gives Poison resistance. * Lightning (Coloured in Yellow) Gives Lightning resistance. Each version gives resistance for it's respective enchantment element and a special unique bonus. To craft an enchanted version of the weapon you need to combine at the workbench the following parts: * Dragan's Weapon (You can use any version of it, either the normal or enchanted one) * 3x Special stones of the desired element These three types of special stones , , can be obtained from Foxarrific Chest of Elemental Intel and from the Wooden Chests located next to Agent 001, Agent 002, Agent 003, Agent 004 in Castle Ravenclaw (in any difficulty). The Wooden chests will be accessible ONLY after you have opened the 3 regular ones. Event Items To be edited and updated Crafting Items Daily Challenges Quests *Something's Rotten (intro Quest 1/1) *A Relic Amongst Ravens (Insignia Quest 2/2) *An Underground Relic (Insignia Quest 4/4) *Frozen Relic (Insignia Quest 2/2) *A Fistful of Sweets (5/5) *Bite the Dust (Gloomy Pastures Quest 3/3, Re) *Bugs N' Hisses (Dungeon in the Sulfur Desert Quest 3/3, Re) *No Cake Walk (Dragan's Excavation Site Quest 3/3, Re) *Sweety Hollow (Iron Forest at Night Quest 3/3, Re) *Sugar Crash (Dragan Kill 1/1) *Antidote Delivery *Missing Agents *The Prohibited Smuggling *Challenge the Administrators *The Inexperienced Agent *A Toxic Concern *Right under their Noses *Sample for Private Purposes *A Mysterious Magic Potion *Sweet Overdose *Sabotage *Furious Trolls *A Diabolic Family *Clean Up the Mess Challenge Quests *Need Chest, Offering Bravery Категория:Събития Категория:Проклятието на Черните Рицари